


Musical Cabins

by perignonpink



Category: Big Bang (Band), Korean Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-01-01 07:01:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12151212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perignonpink/pseuds/perignonpink
Summary: Four military service friends, now in their 40s, decide to catch up over a long weekend in the mountains and don't bargain on picking up a fifth, particularly not each individually.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [seungdandy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seungdandy/gifts).



His hand splayed out on the bed, their fingers intertwining as their bodies moved together. Oh god it felt _good_ , better than JungJae could remember from that one drunken night with JaeHan that they'd both since tried to ignore having happened. WooSung and SeungWoo were _really_ missing out by keeping themselves away from a beautiful creature like this...or were they?

 

Though they'd kept in touch, Jung WooSung, Lee JungJae, Kim SeungWoo, and Lee JaeHan hadn't _really_ seen each other in almost a decade. Sure, there were the occasions when one of them would run into the other, or even two meeting up with one for a quick bite to eat. But times when they were all free men were rare. JaeHan was busy on location filming commercials for his business clients, SeungWoo ran an accounting firm as senior staff, WooSung had his dealership to think of when he made plans, and JungJae couldn't get two steps out the door without receiving a new vending offer from a coffee supplier for his café. All four were successful more or less, mid-forties and living the dream, but what of recapturing youth? Of nights out with the boys and enjoying themselves instead of going to bed early in order to wake up at six. A weekend away was just what they needed, a _long_ weekend even better, for them to catch up with one another and pretend that time had never passed. What could possibly happen to intervene?

 

His strong fingers biting into the soft flesh of youthful hips, WooSung was in  _heaven_ .

 

On the ride up they'd taken two cars, JaeHan and WooSung in one, SeungWoo and JungJae in the other. JungJae hadn't been too talkative, the now  _thankfully_ un-necktied SeungWoo having been the initiator of any conversation but mostly receiving polite humming or silence in return. He wasn't trying to be rude, but how often did a wife of ten years decide that it was time to call it quits? SeungWoo didn't want to be the one to say it but in light of the situation, and the fact that they'd been planning the weekend for so long now, couldn't she have held off for a bit longer? JaeHan had had a more... _boisterous_ trip for his part. Shackled into the driver's seat with their well-meaning but often trying friend as passenger, he'd been at the butt-end of WooSung's teasing for the entire two hour drive. It wasn't all new to him, it was just like it had been all those years ago with JaeHan as his favorite target and he tried not to let it bother him for the sake of their much anticipated time-off.

 

“This is us.” Arm slung around JaeHan's shoulders, WooSung was impervious to the side-eyed glare he was getting. A weekend away from the wife and kids was a luxury only he would be having, for the others it was mostly work, and a little relationship on JungJae's part, that they would be avoiding. SeungWoo was already divorced, three times as a matter of fact, and his children had long since grown up, JaeHan was their little group's lifelong bachelor and wasn't liable to be in a relationship at the best of times, let alone when it was going to interfere with their fun.

“The clerk said the other two cabins were booked too.” SeungWoo was looking over their check-in memo, all four keycards in the envelope and six cabins before them. Theirs were in the middle, rooms thirteen to sixteen, “You two just need to switch and we'll be in the right order.” Being possibly the overall thinnest, JaeHan was used to when WooSung would manhandle him, being pulled not particularly politely to his other side, his wheeled luggage lifting from the ground as he was and a wry smile on his lips as he was looked to afterwards.

“All better now.”

“ _Yeah_.” JungJae was still keeping quiet, an absent look to him that brought JaeHan's attention away from where he'd been snidely remarking WooSung's 'correction', “...Did you want to freshen up first, JungJae?”

“Hmm? Oh, _sorry_. I must have drifted off.” His smile seemed genuine enough but it was a worry that he might be too pre-occupied to join in, “What were you saying?”

“Have a shower or something, we'll all meet at the lodge in about an hour.” SeungWoo was having to fill in the gaps, JaeHan idly smacking WooSung's hand away as he started to mess with his hair in a playful manner, sighing over his lack of tact.

 

After always hoping for more excitement in his love-life, it was strange how SeungWoo was now getting it. Face to face in the dark, hardly a word whispered between them as they pecked their lips together and moved slowly. Maybe it wasn't how he did it, but with  _who_ .

 

“You're having a beer?” WooSung looked up from his choice of beverage to the expression on the faces before him, SeungWoo having been the first to question before he even had a chance to take a sip.

“I'm on vacation.” He answered with a shrug as he went ahead anyway, hearing a sigh to the right of him and unable to keep the smirk from his face to the possibilities its owner now presented.

“It's ten o'clock in the _morning_.” Putting his glass back down to the table, WooSung turned to JaeHan with a glint in his eye.

“What are you, my _wife_?” Their bickering was interrupted before it could start, JungJae appearing in the doorway to the lodge and smiling towards them as SeungWoo lifted his hand from his head in order to signal him over. As he approached a seat was made available to him, JaeHan wishing he'd thought to move sooner so he could have gotten away from their jovial friend in time, but, instead, JungJae was slipping into his seat next to SeungWoo.

“We ordered you a drink.” SeungWoo had been keeping it close enough so WooSung wouldn't get any ideas, it already abundantly clear that he was going to be using the opportunity of this weekend to indulge and it was best if they still kept a little sympathy for their friend out of his reach.

“Because JaeHan doesn't think wine is a real drink.”

“It's _port_. He's not going to get smashed off it.” The implication was clear enough but it only seemed to amuse WooSung further as he went back to his beer.

“...How are you holding up?”

“I'm fine.” He seemed like he meant it, SeungWoo placing an arm across the back of his chair in a comforting display and having WooSung copy him towards JaeHan to see if he could irritate him any further. It was all in good fun though, they didn't have any _real_ problems between them besides a few secrets here and there, “Enough about me, I don't want that to be all we talk about this weekend.” A wide smile on his lips, JungJae reached for his small glass in order to occupy his hands, “How have you guys _been_ anyway?”

“Well you saw me just last week.”

“And SeungWoo bought a car, oh, about six months ago?”

“It's running fine. JaeHan, you've been on location for a while, haven't you?” Trying to pry himself from WooSung's grip, JaeHan leaned forwards to retrieve his own glass.

“New York. Some clients are impossible, nothing's enough like their original _vision_ so I have to keep shooting and editing for months.”

“I hope _I_ wasn't one of those.” Looking to JungJae, JaeHan smiled warmly, looking down after a moment and taking a sip of his own hot chocolate.

“You were fine...At least, you never _complained_.”

 

Still waters ran deep and JaeHan certainly wasn't the kind to most people's mind, but feeling those thin wrists underneath his grip as they kissed, it almost made him forget that they were attached in other ways.

 

They'd gotten reacquainted, as much as they had to anyway, and it was just like old times together. Joking about who had snuck off the base and finding that, surprisingly, WooSung wasn't the only one.

“I was seeing a girl at the time and I wanted to make sure she was still faithful.” SeungWoo had joined WooSung on the beer by now but it was almost time for dinner and the act was excusable since they'd already eaten at lunch.

“ _Was_ she?”

“ _No_...but I only found that out six years later during the divorce.” It wasn't a touchy word, despite JungJae's circumstances. SeungWoo joked so much about his that the rest of them were desensitized by now, “At least I didn't get any _other_ infractions.”

“Not like JaeHan. Military prison, how did you manage _that_ for a week?”

“It got me away from _you_ at least.” He must have removed WooSung's arm from his shoulder at least ten times in the past half an hour but it always managed to make its way back. Even if he wasn't saying it, JungJae was glad for the time away with his friends, for the distraction, especially with how they weren't fussing over him. It was just the escape he needed, particularly the nostalgic sight of WooSung pushing his luck with JaeHan all over again, “Get your fingers out of my _hair_ -” He'd jolted a little much in protest, sighing to the spill down the front of his shirt, “And now I have to go change.”

“Did you need a hand?”

“Give it a rest, WooSung. Go order us some more drinks.” Rolling his eyes as their spirited friend enthusiastically made his way for the bar, JaeHan wiped up the more necessary of the spill with a napkin before standing himself.

“Try to get some more food into him, he's had too much already.”

 

Looking down at his own shirt as he went down the walkway to his room, JaeHan almost knocked into one of the other vacationers whilst silently cursing WooSung's rambunctious attitude.

“Oh, _sorry_.” He must have been coming from one of the other cabins that had been booked near theirs, “I didn't see you in the dark and everything.”

“ _Sorry_...” When he bowed in apology, JaeHan got the feeling he didn't normally speak Korean. Mostly because he'd spoken in English, a heavily accented word if he'd ever heard one, “ _Restaurant_?”  
“ _Up there_.” It was a good thing he spent a lot of time in America so his own English was brushed up, it didn't seem like this man was too comfortable in using it himself. With another slight bow he was headed up towards the lodge, JaeHan shaking his head slightly before heading back to his own door and fumbling slightly with the keycard. Despite often traveling he could never get the hang of them unless there were instructions on the door, JaeHan only just managing to put it in the right way when he heard a sudden and deep voice a few feet away.

“Japan.”

“Excuse me?” Pushing his glasses up his nose from where they had fallen slightly, JaeHan scanned up the long legs of the voice's owner. It appeared that this was their last cabin-mate, fresh from checking in.

“I was right behind him in the lobby, I think he's from Japan.”

“ _Oh_...” It wasn't everyday that he was spoken to out of the blue, JaeHan realizing that he'd managed to miss his window of opportunity and having to draw the card through again before the door would open.

“Sleep tight.” He didn't know _why_ he felt the need to respond instead of just going in, maybe after so many of WooSung's friendly digs he was just used to defending himself in kind as he leaned back out and spoke up.

“I'm not going to bed yet.” JungJae had left the light on in his cabin, even through the curtains it was providing enough illumination to see the younger man standing in front of room twelve and JaeHan made a mental note to remember to turn his own front light on so he wasn't left fumbling in the dark again later. He had an air to him, something in the way he was looking to him with such interest.

“...I didn't think so.” It was funny, when WooSung gave him a smirk like that JaeHan would huff or roll his eyes at his childishness, this man on the other hand...it was probably because he was so much younger that it sat okay with him, “Choi SeungHyun.”

“Lee JaeHan.” Reaching his hand out he was given a slightly amused look before it was being returned, a tight squeeze from long fingers wrapping around his palm and making JaeHan smile back.

 

“Where's JaeHan?” It had taken WooSung a few minutes to order, pay, and then manage the four tall glasses of beer he'd decided they were all switching to without utilizing the trays that were provided. It was a good thing the lodge wasn't overly crowded at this time of year so he hadn't had to contend with his own mildly tipsy feet on the walk back, now sitting with an almost sulking pout on his face that he hadn't come back to his old friend's usual disapproving expressions.

“I don't know, probably trying to fix his hair after you messed it up.” WooSung's body language lifted to the indirect slight, SeungWoo close to the same exasperation as their talked about friend as he took two of the glasses from the middle of the table and provided JungJae with his.

“We've been up here all day, maybe he just needed to stretch his legs?”

 

Being a bachelor for so long didn't mean to imply that JaeHan was abstinent, far from it. In fact, he was probably the fastest worker of them all if his current predicament was any indication.

“ _Mh_...” SeungHyun had come with him to help after noticing the state of his wine stained shirt, when asked by JaeHan how this required two people it hadn't been much of a stretch to get to where they were now. His shirt had been discarded of already, a replacement not exactly making it into the equation yet as they'd made their way over to the bed that JaeHan had only mildly regarded when they'd first checked in. He hadn't been figuring on excitement this weekend, not like he'd had in New York, he just hoped that this wouldn't turn out the same because commercials only took him months to create when there were side-benefits to the commission. Side-benefits that had been offered to be permanent and had been incredibly awkward to turn down.

“...I'm not looking for anything serious...” It was a relief to hear, JaeHan pressing a deep kiss in against the nape of the younger man's neck to assure him that they were on the same page. Hooking up felt _wonderful_ , it was just hard to discuss with the others seeing as he only had interest in other guys. Even with JungJae that discussion had once turned awry but at least he knew of this little aspect of his personality, “Are you up here alone?”

“No.” Another kiss as he began to slide the shirt SeungHyun had been unbuttoning himself down his curved shoulders, “I came with some friends.”

“Well I shouldn't keep you out so long then... _Oh_...”

“They won't even notice I'm gone...”

 

It had been a few months, maybe even a year since JaeHan had done that little television spot for his café. JungJae could still fondly recall seeing his old friend and discussing the particulars over coffee and how  _nice_ it had been not to be arguing for once. It had been like that with his wife for a while, and he tried not to remind himself that, once, JaeHan had given him some of what she used to. Companionship,  _romance_ . It hadn't been an avenue he'd thought of in the first place, let alone one he'd wanted to continue but it had opened JungJae's eyes to new possibilities. He'd been cautious about repeating them though, wary and surefooted until he'd found himself embroiled in married life and figured it must have been a passing phase. Now though...as he sat with his friends and could feel the impending emotional freedom, now he wasn't so sure anymore.

 

“Mh...” For having such a deep tone to his voice, the pitch could alter considerably for the young SeungHyun, depending on what was being done to him, “Oh _fuck_ that's good...” Right now he was arched back over a firm pillow, JaeHan kissing along his elongated body and taking special attention to just how smooth his skin was. His fingers were knuckle deep inside him, having retrieved the lubricant from the front of his luggage that he was yet to unpack from his escapades in New York in order to make things go a little smoother.

“Right there?” Lifting his lips up from his tense stomach, JaeHan noted how SeungHyuns' long eyelashes fluttered against his high cheekbones, his breath coming out in one shaky exhale as his thighs trembled to the sexual pleasure he was getting. He would have been perfect for a campaign. Clothes, make up,  _ insurance _ , it didn't matter, a face that beautiful deserved to be on the silver screen.

“ _ Yes _ ...I-I like it right there...” Having him arching back further, JaeHan took the opportunity of lost eye-contact to again scan down the length of the younger man's legs. He didn't work out, but there was a lean quality to his limbs and a gentle layer of soft skin covering every inch, “A- _ ah _ ...” It was almost a warning tone that came from between his lips, SeungHyun stiffening slightly to where JaeHan had twisted his fingers in deeper from the excitement just the view of his legs in such a sublimely submissive position had brought on, “I-I thought all guys with glasses were supposed to be  _ sensitive _ ?”

“I will be if you want.”

“ _ Mh _ ...don't strain yourself.” That coquettish grin he was being rewarded with was enough to have JaeHan moving his hand back, ready to take on a more cavalier attitude over the situation than simple foreplay.

 

“ _ JaeHan _ .” SeungWoo looked up from where he'd been about to take another drink, over-saturated with WooSung's dealership brushes with the stars and more than happy to see the second oldest of their group re-emerging.

“Where have you  _ been _ ?” It seemed this was also the only thing that could stop the slightly drunken WooSung from yakking on, turning with his beer glass, held sloppy in one hand, as he eyed the older man off with a hint of skepticism.

“I took a  _ shower _ , thanks to you.” Re-taking his seat, JaeHan corrected WooSung's grip on his glass as he settled in to return to his own that had been ordered in his absence.

“Pretty long time for a shower, you take more time than my  _ wife _ .”

“I'll bet I take more time than you, too.” There was something to the tone in his words, as if a teasing slight had just been uttered that was only continuing the smirk on his face but what it was had been lost on the others, particularly WooSung.

“... _ What _ ?”

“Didn't you have to call your kids?” JungJae had been quiet since JaeHan's return, not that he'd said much before but something about the other man's demeanor had caused him to focus mostly on his drink.

“Oh, shit. I almost forgot, can't have daddy going to bed without saying goodnight,  _ can _ we?” The last was directed at JaeHan, a squeeze to his shoulders as WooSung stood up before beginning to stumble giddily towards the lodge doorway.

“Do you think he'll make it?” SeungWoo had been watching on warily, not overly but concerned of finding their friend asleep like a baby somewhere down the pathway instead of having reached his destination.

“He'll be fine. What did I miss?”  


 


	2. Chapter 2

“No, no, daddy's not going to bed yet and he doesn't have to.” After managing to find his cellphone, tossed in haphazardly amongst his rumpled and unfolded clothes he'd insisted he didn't need his wife's help with packing, WooSung was now busy wandering the winding pathway as he attempted to keep what little reception he'd managed to gain from his provider, “I _know_ , but that's not the point... _Yes_ I've been drinking, I didn't think mommy would mind.” His speech was mildly slurred but happy, barely a thought given to where he was going just so long as he could keep the interference out of his call, “It's so great seeing them again, daddy's really missed his _friends_.” Not that cellphone tower proximity would help with the alcoholic interference in his mind at the current moment, “Of _course_ that was a hint, now put the girls on, it's almost their bedtime.” His youthful demeanor really never let up, even outside of being drunk he was still just as boisterous. This quality lending itself well to the salesman game and being a welcome part of his personality, if WooSung's bank account had anything to say about it. He'd been teasingly reminding his wife that he was here to have fun and let loose with the guys, his old buddies even though they were only a few years apart, and in his and JungJae's case, barely a month. Sure, he loved his kids, but really he was anxious to get the call over and done with so he could get back to the lodge and back in the action. As a matter of fact, he was so pre-occupied with thoughts way ahead of him, that he was barely focusing on paying attention as he finished the conversation and hung up.

 

“ _Hey_.”

“Sorry, I was just-” Grabbing onto the arms of the man he'd bumped into, WooSung's train of thought came completely unraveled when the fog managed to clear and he saw what state the other person was in, “...You lose your clothes or something?” He hadn't even _thought_ to bring his own bathing suit, not that his swimming trunks were in the same league as the briefs the other man had on behind the towel wrapped around his waist.

“ _Something_.” His tone was mildly annoyed, that same frustrated hint to it that WooSung loved to rile out of his older friend and a giddy smirk was quick to replace the confusion on his lips.

“...Coming or going?” Those thick eyebrows furrowed against the young stranger's forehead as if he was trying to figure out his intentions, he must have been so _proper_ if he was offended that WooSung had grabbed without permission. At least it was only the crook of his arms for support.

“What?” His hair was already wet, judging by their location and the smell of chlorine lingering in the air, he was probably headed to or leaving from being in a hot tub WooSung hadn't been informed was going to be available to them. What fun it would be if he tried to drag JaeHan along to it, lack of trunks be darned.

“I just figured-”

“I don't think you could figure on anything like _that_.” It was WooSung's turn to furrow his own brow, a brief smile curling at the edges of the young man's lips as he rolled his eyes like it was routine in dealing with him, “If I moved my arms now, would you stay up?”

“... _Maybe_.” He was teasing back, playing the game like WooSung liked and it didn't matter that they'd only just met, this was part of the fun he'd been missing for a _while_ now.

“Would you like me to try it?”

 

“You're in a better mood, WooSung give you a hard time on the drive up?” It was no wonder JaeHan was in a good mood, hearing your name gasped out breathlessly from a man who had only just learned it was enough of an ego boost to undo the last few hours of playful taunts.

“Did I look like I was in a _bad_ mood?”

“ _No_ , nothing like that.” SeungWoo brushed off the sarcastic tone easily, JaeHan flashing a smile towards JungJae before getting back to his pork belly. They'd ordered without WooSung, figuring he could catch up on his return and all three prepared for the childish whining that would accompany it.

“You know, you didn't have to drink the beer he got you.” It was the most commanding thing their quiet friend had said all night, a pause coming over them to it before the absurdity had SeungWoo, of all people, letting out a laugh.

“JaeHan's a _big_ boy, JungJae.” He was smiling but it was clear his own sudden burst of confidence had flustered him.

“I know, I just meant he prefers wine and... _ah_.” Letting out an only _half_ feigned sigh of frustration, JungJae gratefully allowed the moment to pass with a shared chuckle. He'd almost acted like himself for a moment and he wasn't sure it was okay for him to be feeling liberated so soon. Hadn't it only been a week?

“Beer's fine.” With a wave of his hand, JaeHan was back to cutting off more of the meat, “This is practically pure salt anyway.”

“Then trade with me.” SeungWoo was under doctor's instructions to order the fish, his blood pressure wasn't a worry but it had been climbing with age and there was no reason not to try and stop that. No reason except his palate.

“No way, why don't you just save it for lover boy when he gets back and order something different?” He was tempted, even a soup would be a welcome difference from his recent over-saturation with omega-3.

“...It's got his grin after all.” Two times in such short succession, it was like as the evening wore on JungJae was willing to let go of the things that were bothering him back home in the city.

 

With kids around sex was always such a chore for WooSung now. Waiting until they'd gone to bed, waiting until they'd gotten back _up_ and then having to get them back in bed with coercion until he could get back to his wife. Even then it had gotten mundane between them because the fun stuff just took too much _time_. At least that was what he'd always told himself but this had happened and it had barely been fifteen minutes.

“ _Ah_...” He wasn't sure about penetration, not so much as a means for being with another man but because he wasn't sure he'd be able to aim it right in his condition. WooSung was _drunk_ , and it had made it just that little bit easier to be trying something he'd never thought he'd get to, “C-cool it...or I'll come before I hit the back of your _throat_ , _oh_...” He'd really thought this kid was proper? It was probably just the beer goggles, or the usual problem WooSung had of making really bad first impressions and getting the same from other people. When he'd first met SeungWoo he'd thought he was stuck up, JungJae, a playboy, JaeHan...well when he'd first met JaeHan-, “ _Mnh_.” He didn't realize he had so little control of his own saliva until it was making for a pretty decent lubricant to get the other man into his mouth further. Maybe he shouldn't have drunk so much, or maybe he shouldn't have decided to blow a stranger just because he'd never done it before and he was away for the weekend. At least that was the best he could come up with on short notice, once he'd sobered up some WooSung was sure he could manage a better excuse for why just a little smile had made him flip head over heels. It wasn't like the young guy was overly feminine, not so that a straight man like him could excuse it as poor judgment under the influence, no. There had just been something about him...

“ _Mh_.”

“ _Oh_...h-he must be pretty special...” Even managing a dick down his throat WooSung could still attempt a confused smirk. He _who_? Was it because he was wearing a wedding ring? Because WooSung didn't think that was allowed-, “I wonder what he'd say if he knew _we_ were together...?” It was easier for him not to dwell on it. Whoever this kid was, if he was okay with getting loved and left, WooSung was going to have to finish and run out on him. They could get together later, if he could manage to word that that was what he wanted, once he'd had something to eat and maybe a nap to sleep it off. A weekend affair in the dead of the night, it was just the kind of indulgence WooSung had been looking for, he just never assumed he was going to _get_ it.

 

Conversation had stayed in benign territory, not that there were many hidden landmines amongst such close friends but it was better to steer clear of certain topics if they didn't want to get side-tracked well into the morning. So far, it had been a multitude of ways to say 'can you believe we're where we are now?' repeated in vaguely differing tones and during different moments of their meal, none of them anxious to finish whilst their last friend was still absent from the table.

“I didn't think the café would get so popular.”

“It's your personality that won them over, not the coffee.” SeungWoo could tease with the best of them, though his paternal smile didn't put him in the same category as WooSung, more like an older brother with the best of intentions as he took a bite from his bread to the pouting look.

“You can't pull that off anymore, JungJae.”

“I ever could?” It was nice having him opening up a little, even if he would smile afterwards and pull himself back out of the conversation for a moment whilst he pretended it was because he was so focused on his meal. Mountain air must have been good for him, or old friendships being for the thousandth time renewed. It had certainly had an affect on WooSung, SeungWoo waving him over as he had done for JungJae earlier in the day and him making his way over in a less shuddering fashion. He was less like Bambi learning to walk now but still slightly off-kilter as he attempted to sit and nearly managed his way into JaeHan's lap.

“Hey JungJae, anybody got a breath mint?” He'd gotten a slightly pitying smile from the man who was arguably more pitiable this trip, another sign that things might have been looking up but with his return it was more likely that nobody else was going to get another word in edgewise.

“Just drink your beer.”

“No, no more for me tonight, I'll just eat something...who ordered me _fish_?” The look on his face was enough to distract them from the strange and sudden turn in intentions towards his sobriety. A smile breaking out amongst them to the disappointment even though their friend was still reaching for his cutlery as if he had no thoughts of sending the supposedly unwanted dish back, “I wanted steak...”

“Fish is good for you, WooSung.” SeungWoo was trying not to let on that it had been him who had made the switch, keeping his eyes low and his grin wide as he got back to his cream of anything soup so long as it tasted rich and less like the ocean.

“It's good for your _libido_.”

“Really?” The disappointment was gone, a smirk on his face as he opened his mouth to make his own retort and had JaeHan recanting his claim not a moment later.

“On second thoughts I will swap, give me the fish, you can have the pork belly.”

“But you're almost done with it. Go halves instead, bring your plate here.” It was a wonder how JaeHan could put up with it. It was _also_ a wonder that these two were the only ones who were apparently worried about their libidos. They'd already proven to themselves that a booster wasn't necessary. JaeHan knew and WooSung always _assumed_ that he wasn't past his prime despite lack of opportunities to prove as such. Neither of them had wasted any time in getting their weekend underway with some young blood but as different as their approaches had been, as opposite as they reacted to situations given their personalities, they'd both managed to reel in the _same_ fish. Only this wasn't the one they were currently sharing.

 


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up in unfamiliar surroundings brought on a temporary panic to JungJae in his mildly delicate condition. It didn't take long to pass, however, a slightly joking smile urging at the sides of his mouth as he realized he was reacting like a child away from home for the first time. That was something that was going to take some getting used to, even with how distant from each other he and his wife had been lately, they'd still managed to keep their routine of sleeping together in the same bed and the same positions. It would have felt strange not to but JungJae supposed it was a good sign to be thinking about it. It meant he wasn't trying to deny it anymore. Stretching his arms out into the air above him, the thought of coffee made him wet his lips, eyes wandering about what he could see of his cabin room and settling on an electric corded kettle plugged in at the small bench by his kitchenette. He could have something a little better brewed at the lodge once the others were up, but right now, he didn't mind instant for that gratifying caffeine hit with a hint of sugar. It wasn't often that he could simply roll out of bed and intend to leave it that way, nobody else to keep happy with presentations he wasn't entirely sure were necessary as he made his way over to begin boiling the water and setting up a suitable mug. He'd gone to bed in just his pajama pants, the cabin warm and inviting against the mildly chilly but brisk weather outside and a smile going unnoticed as it kept a spot on his face. He could drink this outside, just by the railing of the walkway, it was only past seven so it wasn't likely he'd get in anyone's way, and he didn't even need to put on a shirt in order to make himself presentable first! He was just going to sling a jacket across his shoulders and take in the cool morning with a hot beverage.

 

He'd wanted to keep himself sober for later, finding it easy to at least clean himself up some once he had a meal in him but with another goal in mind than just this. WooSung had absolutely _loved_ the night before and he was content to continue sleeping naked with the covers strewn about him, _God_ know's what in the sheets from what he'd done with that attractive younger man. He hadn't even used a condom.

 

After opening the door and placing one foot outside, JungJae decided that he'd just been testing and quickly returned to the warmth in order to find something to slip onto his feet. The next try felt a lot better, no more icy toes as he wiggled them in the comfort of his sneakers and ensured his door had locked open before venturing further outside. The air was calm but frigid, the feeling of his nipples hardening and his dick doing much the same to the frozen conditions only making JungJae sigh out in contentment. Even something so minor was reminding him that he was alive.

“ _Oh_...” He'd turned his head to the sound of a door opening further up, expecting maybe SeungWoo to have continued his own routine and been unable to stop himself from waking at the crack of dawn like him, but it was someone new.

“...Cold morning, isn't it?” It wasn't that he hadn't been up for pleasantries with his own friends, it was just harder to convince himself that he deserved to _have_ them after so long denying them to the woman he supposedly loved. Strangers were a different story. He was getting a mildly panicked look in return, as if he'd interrupted this man's plans by being out here, only JungJae couldn't possibly fathom what they could have _been_ at this early hour.

“... _Good morning_.” _Ah_ , he was _foreign_. The accent alone was enough to give it away, let alone that he'd spoken in English.

“ _Good morning_... _It's very cold_.”

“ _Yes_.” Neither one of them had the best grasp on pronunciation but it wasn't like they were being judged for it in this company, “... _I'm going now_.”

“ _Okay_.” Raising a hand, JungJae gave a slight wave as he cradled his mug against the icy railing, leaning over comfortably in his warming Letterman jacket and smiling as the man turned on his heels and headed towards the nature walk. He must have been ambitious, the sun was hardly showing itself just yet but at least he was wearing enough clothes.

 

JaeHan hadn't tried for anything further, at least not the first night. He had a class to him when it came to this, keep them waiting and they'd eventually welcome your company rather than expect it, not that he was looking for anything serious to come from this either. It had just been  _good_ to find another man who was interested, he was so spoiled for choice, and this one had  _no_ qualms with the rough stuff.

 

“How long have you been up?” SeungWoo had, as expected, been the second to arise, squinting his eyes against the now glaring sun against the reflecting icicles and brief beds of snow. He definitely looked like a guy who had tied one on the preceding evening and JungJae could sympathize. Even without a wife, SeungWoo had doctor's orders that he'd ignored and, right now, he was bearing the brunt of too much drinking when at the time it hadn't felt like enough.

“About an hour, this is my fourth cup.” He was lifting the mug, small ring of instant granules melted around the top as he smiled at his older friend. He'd always loved his coffee, the café had just been such a natural choice of career for him it was silly that he'd needed the encouragement. Not that he could ever tell the others about this, oh no, not without JaeHan's permission because that had been a _very_ personal discussion so long ago...

“You okay?” He must have wandered off in his mind for a minute, the sudden cold bringing a bloom to his cheeks as his smile returned to sooth the mild concern of his eldest friend.

“I'm _fine_. Did you sleep well?”

“ _Too_ well, I could get used to a mattress like that, it's a reminder I need to get a new one.”

“Tell WooSung to start a company so you can get a discount on that too.” JungJae liked the one on one time, it made it easier to tell what SeungWoo was thinking because he'd been in his position three times before and he was still going. He couldn't expect WooSung to understand, and he wasn't sure he wanted to talk about it to JaeHan...maybe later, but for now, it was best to leave well enough alone.

“So are we going to wake those two up or-?” Plans at sleep sabotage were immediately put to rest when JaeHan was the third of their group to open his door, already showered, already dressed, a light fog coming into the corners of his glasses because he must have just come from the steamy bathroom and now the cold was freezing against the heated plexiglass.

“...Well you two look ready.” JungJae was still in just his pajama bottoms and jacket, SeungWoo in full button down pajama dress and even wearing slippers that matched.

“Come on, we're on vacation.” JungJae smiled as he brushed off the tone of JaeHan's comment, wondering if he ever noticed how similar he and WooSung could be in certain situations.

“I don't see what you're so dressed up for.” SeungWoo was shuffling his feet as he talked, attempting not to let the ice slip out from underneath his gripless foot coverings and being the first to notice when there was movement behind the other door. WooSung was awake.

 

“ _Ugh_...” He looked like hell, but he deserved as much for the drinking he'd done, none of them aware that it wasn't the drink that had worn him out but the exercise. He was at his peak, it shouldn't have been so difficult to recover from a night of sex, “It's _freezing_ out there...” He was mumbling as he poked at his rice porridge, seeming less than enthused over the sight of it due to _possibly_ a belated hangover.

“Are you  _ sure _ you don't need an aspirin?” SeungWoo must have offered a half a dozen times, always prepared like a boy scout, or, like an accountant, and never without his miniature first aid kit when he traveled. JaeHan was being decidedly nice about it and not rubbing it in, seeming content in drinking his own coffee and doing a damn good job of ensuring the others didn't know he'd been up late. He hadn't tried for anything further, but that hadn't meant that SeungHyun hadn't come to his room on his own.

“...You look like  _ hell _ .”

“I  _ know _ , so why aren't you getting me any aspirin?” JungJae smirked to how his own comment had been responded to, SeungWoo rolling his eyes that it had been him that had gotten the indignation but nothing less than willing to help out.

“Try not to be loud until I get back, WooSung's  _ fragile _ this morning.” He was getting a side-eyed glare and an attempted swipe as he walked past but nothing further, JungJae feeling a brief contentment to the interaction before glancing again to the quiet JaeHan. He seemed content too, and he wondered briefly if he was going to let the rest of them in on the why of this.

 

SeungWoo removed his wallet from the zippered pocket of his down jacket, opening it to retrieve his keycard in a mildly meticulous fashion that could only come from working with so many numbers as he heard another door opening further down the walkway. It was too early for maid's service, one quick glance without moving his head and he could see it was the cabin at the end, a lanky, tall, spritely looking thing emerging with a yawn and a stretch. It wasn't any of his concern.

“...Your friends aren't up yet?” There was nobody else around so it seemed this must have been directed at him, SeungWoo turning slightly and giving off a confused smile as he unconsciously returned his wallet to his pocket for safe-keeping. He wouldn't just leave it hanging, what if he lost it somehow.

“I'm sorry, do we know each other?”

“ _ No _ .” It was an odd way to begin a conversation but SeungWoo could see why it had been started, this looked like the kind of young man that liked company, “...I've bumped into some of them, and you were pretty loud coming in last night, you woke me up from my nap.”

“Oh,  _ sorry _ . I'll talk to them when I get back-”

“Don't worry about it, I sleep too much anyway.” Now that the conversation was over, it felt like he should have something to say in order to excuse himself once again, he didn't want to forget what he'd come for and return empty handed, WooSung looked like he was suffering enough already, “...Any hangovers?” They must have sounded drunk, even with WooSung's apparent sobriety he'd still had a dessert made with rum but this weekend wasn't about keeping themselves on their best behavior.

“One bad one.”

“Ooh, ouch...Not  _ yours _ I assume.”

“No, not mine.”

“I didn't think so.” It was a roundabout way to give a compliment, WooSung probably would have sulked for a week if he'd heard he was being used to compare but it wasn't as if this young man seemed to have any ill intent towards their more than haphazard friend, “...Do you have anything for it?”

“I've got some aspirin.”

“I've got stomach medicine if you'd like, it helps to settle mine.”

“Oh,  _ sure _ , I guess he'd be grateful.” The smile he got in return was like always did from the others, something that made him the chief to his younger friends and, apparently, wasn't lost through the passage of time. Seeing him turning to go for his door again, SeungWoo assumed correctly that they were retrieving the medicines and then meeting again at the walkway. His first aid kit was in the top compartment of his luggage case so it hadn't taken him long to find, he was surprised, however, to be the second to return when he near bumped into the other man on his way out, “Woah,  _ sorry _ .”

“It's okay...I'm SeungHyun, by the way.”

“Kim SeungWoo.” Introductions before a goodbye weren't the most customary, but SeungWoo was willing to roll with the punches.

“...I hope your friend gets better quickly.” This was a punch he hadn't expected to be dealt, a kiss being pressed in against his own lips as thin, long fingers found his wrist in order to snake the medicine down into his awaiting hand. He should have been the one to say thank you, only this didn't seem like a thank you at all, it seemed like-, “...if not you can ditch him and come see me in my cabin later...” He hadn't been expecting this punch, not at  _ all _ .

 


	4. Chapter 4

“Where the hell is SeungWoo?” It wasn't that the other two hadn't been thinking it, but the terms that WooSung chose in which to voice his concern weren't exactly the same. He'd come back from his cabin aspirin search, seemingly more well equipped with stomach medicine because WooSung had begun complaining of the ache not long after he'd left. But now he was gone again, brushing off their questions with wanting to change into something a little less warm because they'd staked out the sofas by the fireplace this time. It wasn't something to be suspicious about, the recreational and food hall was large and well heated, as they'd found out sitting this close to the source.

“Hell is right, but it's not out there.”

“It is hot, isn't it?” From the wry smile JungJae could see what JaeHan had truly meant, even removing his sweater hadn't helped _him_ because WooSung had decided, once his headache had lifted, that it was a good time to get reacquainted like they were young again.

“Do your feet have to be there?”

“I took my _shoes_ off.” It could be seen as all in fun, JaeHan as stiffly seated as you could expect from someone in the situation, irritated at his marginally younger friend for being so boisterous as to have slung his legs up and into his lap, but WooSung had a giddy smile on his lips that was hard to place.

“Can't you sit over there?”

“It's your fault for taking the sofa.” He was in a mood already, JungJae sighing, though not with exasperation, and again turning his head to glance towards the door. Where _was_ SeungWoo anyway?

 

“You've been married before, haven't you?”

“Uh-”

“I can tell. Husbands are more gentle with me.” It was enough to cause a red to return to his cheeks and not just from the fact that it was now nearly as hot in his cabin as it had been in the lodge, “...I don't mind if you leave, you know. I was just about to excuse myself for a nap, I'm _exhausted_.” It wasn't that the younger man was acting so forward, even for after having engaged in what they had, it was that being so casual about it was just what SeungWoo needed. Irresponsibility, there was something about that term that could make even the most seasoned accountant weak in the knees, and the implication that this had been just a fling was all he needed to hear. He'd had a one-night stand, an affair on a weekend away, who _cared_ what gender the other person involved had been!

“Did you want-”

“Don't be silly, I have my own cabin.”

“Okay...” He didn't like this, however, the awkward silence that was following because, as experienced as he was, what did you say in a situation like this? He was nearly a decade out of practice.

“...You're _welcome_.” Had he expected thanks? From the impish smile that curved onto crooked, youthful lips, it was obvious he was just teasing him. Blustering him up, it was so similar to what WooSung did to poor JaeHan it was a wonder he'd even been old enough to serve with the rest of them.

“Good night.”

“It's only afternoon but I'll take that as a goodbye.” With a wink of a thickly lashed eye he was out of the bed they'd just occupied together, SeungWoo wondering if maybe he should have tried some different positions but quickly pushing it from his mind and filing it under 'what to do next time'.

 

“You're making it hotter.”

“I could take my socks off.”

“You'd better not.” The heat seemed to be getting to JaeHan's temper, just as WooSung had been getting on his last nerve and JungJae knew just what was needed. A mediator, “Where are you going?” If he didn't know any better he'd have thought there was a hint of desperation to JaeHan's usually steady and, at times, stern voice. He didn't want to leave them alone either but it was better to go and seek out SeungWoo than to sit and listen in to their playful bickering escalate.

“I was just going to get a thinner sweater.”

“Could you put my jacket away too?” It was all WooSung had brought up from his cabin, so it seemed inadvisable seeing as he would be walking back, after dark, in just his shirt. JungJae was even set to refuse until he heard a sigh from JaeHan that he couldn't tell was due to WooSung's carefree attitude, or to his own indecisiveness.

“Just take it, we aren't his parents, let him make his own mistakes.”

“Okay.”

“My keycard's in the pocket.” At least, this way, he wouldn't have opportunity to lose it, because JungJae was so sure WooSung wasn't far off from forgetting the ills of that morning and turning right back to the booze that had caused it.

 

Walking down now JungJae could already tell what they were in for later. Even in spite of the low hanging afternoon sun the cold was already biting in the air and WooSung would probably be drunk when he decided to complain of that fact. It brought a smile to JungJae's face anyway, as he navigated down the slightly iced planks and kept a hand tentatively within reach of the equally cold railing in case he slipped.

“Oh.” Looking up from where he'd been watching his footing, a further smile edged into the corners of his mouth, one of almost recognition to who he'd managed to bump into.

“ _It's you again_ , konnichiwa.” From the recognition that crossed the other man's face it seemed he was right in guessing where he was from.

“Hai, konnichiwa.... _very cold_.”

“ _Yes_ , um.... _have you seen_ -?” He'd been about to ask if SeungWoo had passed the man as well, it seemed likely, he may have even gotten held up at the reception for one reason or another before going down to his cabin. But when he heard the click of a door in the still quiet of mountain air, JungJae looked towards where he'd been headed before and smiled in relief, “Never mind- _it's okay_.”

“Oh, hai.” Side-stepping to allow the other man to pass, he was about to call out to SeungWoo when he paused. It had been a long time since he'd felt up to this kind of public display, a long time since he hadn't wanted to keep others' eyes away from him because he felt terrible at home and that crossed over into his daily life. By the time he'd let it catch up with him, the moment had already passed, SeungWoo on his way up to the lodge via the other route and JungJae letting out a sigh. He still needed to drop WooSung's coat off.

 

Not wanting to make the same stupid mistake, JungJae had switched his sweater but was also bringing a warm jacket himself for when they inevitably were put out into the cold during the late hours of the evening. Checking his pocket to ensure he still had both keycards, he was startled to turn and see somebody already out and not exactly heeding the warning he and the others would be mirroring to WooSung later.

“Aren't you cold?” JungJae bit his tongue after he spoke so quickly, forgetting that this was a tourist destination too and that this young man just might have been foreign as well.

“Not especially,” Though it seemed he was lucky in this regard, he was only marginally good at English, and his Japanese amounted to pretty much everything he'd already used on the other stranger, “Your friend helped warm me up.” JungJae blinked, not much else he could think to do when he got this response out of nowhere because he was sure he and this young man had never met, “I think his name was Seung something...something Woo, you all have really similar names, you can't expect me to remember them so quickly.”

“...Have we met?” He was smoking, standing at the railing like he had that morning in little more than a pair of pajama pants and snow boots, small icicles forming in his recently wettened hair.

“No...not unless you want to tell me your name now.”

“JungJae... _Lee_ JungJae.” He was wondering how he wasn't on the verge of sweating with how his body seemed to be shivering, not as content as his flippant attitude to ignore the cold, “You should get inside-”

“ _SeungHyun_...I don't like being alone in there. I prefer company.” From the smile he was implying he wanted that company to be him, JungJae not so dense that he couldn't infer what he meant about what he'd done with SeungWoo but too surprised to question the integrity of the statement.

“I'm expected up at the lodge.”

“I'll stay out here until you get back then.” That smile was staying put, an obvious threat to it that it would be JungJae's fault if the young SeungHyun were to catch hypothermia and a more than ever sympathetic feeling for JaeHan's plight coming over him.

“...I guess I could for a few minutes.”

 

“Did JungJae send you up here?” JaeHan seemed more than content with if he had, SeungWoo slinging his own well thought out down jacket over the back of the vacant armchair as he questioned the exasperated tone.

“Was he meant to be getting me?” WooSung had indeed indulged himself so far, Irish coffee with all the trimmings, he'd even ordered one for his, for a time, lone companion that was still left sitting on the hardwood low coffee table untouched.

“No. He was just taking my jacket down to the cabin.” It was a relief for JaeHan when he finally moved his legs, going to sit up in order to better acquaint himself with the bottom of a mug as SeungWoo let out a sigh of his own. If he went overboard he'd regret it in the morning...again.

“Could you get me something else?”

“I'll get something for JungJae too.” They could always count on SeungWoo in this regard, to fill the gaps in between them so they wouldn't have to do so themselves.

 

“I refuse to believe that.” JungJae refused to believe he was being asked. They'd only just met, and yet here SeungHyun was, trying to convince him to let on about the secret he'd kept for _years_ , “You're all so handsome, I can't see four men like that not giving in to temptation at least once in a while.”

“Well we haven't.” It felt oddly casual to talk about, possibly because the younger man was just dressing as he spoke, leaving the awkward air only on JungJae's side of the cabin.

“Not SeungWoo, it seemed like his first time...but what about WooSung?”

“ _No_.” Hadn't he been confused by their names before?

“Okay...JaeHan?”

“No...” It had been cold enough outside that his cheeks were already flushed, SeungHyun turning back to scrutinize this, however, and a smirk crossing his face to the fact that JungJae's eyes were at ground level.

“You can watch me, you know. I like being watched.”

“I-I think I'd prefer to go-” He'd been expecting him to be putting something _on_ after that display of trembling, not taking it off.

“...Is something wrong?”

“...I said I wouldn't be gone long.” It seemed to be the right response to an unspoken question JungJae didn't think he was supposed to answer.

“You think it'll take a long time?”

“I-I don't know.” Flashes of JaeHan kept coming back, images he was sure he wouldn't like the others to see but what would JungJae know? He'd just found out they'd all fooled around with the same man and it had been barely two days since they got here.

“You can think about it if you'd like.”

 

“You're back.” WooSung was, thankfully, upright by now, though how long that would last was debatable what with how he'd finished the unwanted coffee of JaeHan's and was now on his own second too. At least his smile led to a somewhat more relaxed stance in the other man but he couldn't shake off what he'd been asked and what it reminded him of, “...that sweater's too thick too?” He must have looked like he was sweating, in reality the icy snow that had begun to fall once he'd left the younger man's cabin having found safehaven in his slightly tousled hair before being subjected to the intense temperatures of the lodge.

“ _No_. Is that mine?” He was smiling again, which would put the others at ease enough for it to slip past how strange he'd felt. You can think about it...that was just what JaeHan had said. When the discussion of his café had turned into what it had, and he'd acted with the rash decisions of youth.

“Make sure WooSung hasn't slipped anything in it. He wants us all to get a taste of a hangover tomorrow.” SeungWoo's spirits were certainly high enough if he was joking like this, though JungJae didn't need to assume why, he'd already been told, “He's already tried to drug JaeHan once.”

“I told you this was Hell.” Maybe, if it could work like this for the others, JungJae shouldn't have been so hesitant to try it?

 

“ _Shit_ it's cold out here.” As expected, WooSung's breath matched his clouded thinking as they stepped back out into the reality of mountain vacationing. He'd already wrapped his long arms around his torso but they couldn't be expected to stave off the cold alone, “JaeHan, give me your jacket.”

“What? _No_.” SeungWoo sighed as he wrapped his scarf around his face, exchanging a look with JungJae to the persistent and childish nature but not about to step in unless things turned ugly.

“Come _on_ , we could share it?”

“Yeah right.” Of course they'd all indulged a little, WooSung on the furthest point of the scale and his drunkenness evident in the way he was pawing at the fabric of JaeHan's coat.

“It's too big for you anyway, I'm _freezing_ here-” He was either going to give in or get irritated, both seemingly happening at once as he shrugged the coat back and turned to push it into the other man's arms.

“Fine, _here_. I'm going to bed.” As WooSung triumphantly and haphazardly attempted to get his elbows past the arms of the jacket, SeungWoo followed after JaeHan to ensure his own drinking hadn't soured his mood too badly. JungJae watching on until he shot a quick thumbs up back to signal the a-okay, JaeHan having been his usual exasperated and just wanting to shut WooSung up.

“...he's so tiny, I can't fit this thing.”

“He's not tiny, you're huge, now come on, let's get to bed before daybreak.” He was having to resort to leading the other man, he had his keycard anyway so it was up to him to see him home safely down the path. As they walked, not too far behind the others but enough so that WooSung's stumbling didn't push JaeHan too far, JungJae wondered briefly how the drunken man was going to explain his actions to his wife. She'd expected his drinking, but not even JungJae could have expected he would have strayed, at least not in the way he had because surely SeungHyun wasn't his type? In the moment, it briefly crossed JungJae's mind that he could ask. Far enough back to make it private, plenty enough intoxication to keep it that way...

“...could we get inside soon? I think I'm going to throw up.” But it seemed he'd be more eventful if he just asked from the source.

 

He'd left WooSung alone with his keycard, sure he wouldn't notice if he snuck a little further up the walkway and only listened out for the bleep of the door followed by the click to ensure he'd made his own way in before knocking. It took a few moments for his calling to be answered to, during the time the panic growing in JungJae that maybe he'd gotten the wrong door and was about to annoy JaeHan when he had those fears allayed.

“...Play time over?”

“You weren't sleeping, were you?” It seemed he didn't need to be verbally answered, just enough space being left for him to slip through into the warm of the cabin and feeling as the anxiety seemed to leave with the cold.

 

He'd had a keycard, and it had worked, so then why was it the cabin felt like it was completely the wrong way around? It hadn't taken WooSung more than a few drink addled moments to make the connection. JungJae had given him his keycard by mistake. He wasn't complaining though, the other man's bed seemed much neater and he'd even brought an extra comforter from home that looked pretty inviting with the below zero temperatures outside. Hopefully the housekeeping crew had fixed his own bed up, he wouldn't want JungJae to have to sleep in that mess, and it might have caused a few questions he'd prefer not to answer, but, right now, there was just one thing on WooSung's mind. Collapsing to the bed he hefted out a sigh to the scent around him, the one he'd been carrying since outside the lodge. Why did JaeHan's cologne always smell so much better than his, even when it was the same brand? He shouldn't have been thinking of relieving his tensions with this hanging over him, but in his state he didn't want to have to go back out into the ice in order to find the young kid from before. He'd just have to live with it.

“ _Mh_...” JungJae couldn't fault him, he'd made the mistake after all and switched cabins on them, and what he, a grown man, did in bed was his own business, “...oh _god_ that's good...” His fingers were like ice still but it helped that his dick was already hard. He was imagining it again, as he began to stroke himself languidly and felt his body shudder to the contact after stuffing his hand into his pants. Having his mouth around another man...he'd been content with his own skill at first, but partway through-, “ _Unh_...” He was as excited as he'd been then, something spurring him on as he breathed in deeply and let out a sigh that sounded much more longing than he was expecting it to. Had he fallen for the kid? Not likely, he'd just been some fun and WooSung couldn't fathom it being anything more than that...so why was his heart beating like he was getting to third base? Why was his groin jumping up off the firm mattress with each teasing, drunken handed stroke..., “... _oh_ , fuck...mnh... _JaeHan_...”

 

“It's not like I needed to get away...I just needed to get away from _her_.” This hadn't been what he was expecting, coming her like this, several courage beers in him, mind steeled as to what he wanted. JungJae was meant to be having _sex_ with this SeungHyun, not a psychology session, “...it's probably good, I need to get used to it now.”

“You should get used to some other things you've been missing out on too.”

“O-oh...” He couldn't keep him at bay the whole night, not like he'd been consciously trying to but it must have looked like he was stalling for time as the, frankly, _beautiful_ young man took his place next to him on the bed.

“...don't look so worried...” He wasn't aware he had been, but his eyes closed nervously nonetheless as he felt him leaning in, hands shivering to the touch as they were lifted just shy of the wrists and moved to touch the barely clothed body now in front of him, “...you never forget how.” The kiss felt perfect from the start, lips still mildly cold the soft heat now against them was enough to urge a groan that JungJae must have been holding onto for _years_.

“ _Unh_.”

“Mh...make love to me...” It was all JungJae could do to wonder if SeungHyun could tailor himself like this for everyone. His touch was soft and ghosting, the skin that his own fingers were digging into yielding and gentle.

“...C-condoms?” He hadn't drunk enough to be as foolish as WooSung could be, not that he assumed the worst but by this point in his life...by this point he craved the intimacy that even putting on protection could give.

 

JaeHan had been hoping to sleep, the heat of the fireplace having made him drowsy, not to mention when it was coupled with having to keep up with WooSung's drunken antics but there'd been a knock at his door. Letting out a sigh, he ignored putting his glasses back on in favor of hoping his caller would leave quicker if it was evident he had already been sleeping, knowing that, if it were more urgent, the knocking would have been as well.

“ _Yes_?” Pulling the door in he could just make out the tall frame on the other side, feeling the tension in his head rising as he went to prepare a suitable and sarcastic response but was cut off unexpectedly. When WooSung pulled back from the kiss, JaeHan's eyebrows were furrowed tightly, he was giving him quite possibly the most accusing look he ever had, and he'd just done something _nice_ for a change, if you could see it that way at least.

“...Can I come in?”

 

“ _Oh_...yes, there...oh, _JungJae_.”

“ _Oh_...” It was more intimate than it should have been, but so was what they were doing. They'd put the condom on together, kissing and touching throughout as JungJae allowed his instincts to take over. SeungHyun's whole body was soft and warm to the touch, the way he was responding making JungJae shiver like he had been out in the cold earlier.

“A-again...oh, _god_ , again...” Each time their lips would part he could feel the point of the cupid's bow following his own, their limbs tangled like it was Valentine's or their anniversary and they actually _cared_ , their chests pressed together and their hearts beating as one.

“ _Mh_.” JungJae couldn't even ponder if it had been like this for the others, too engulfed in his own, and SeungHyun's passion to care as his hips rocked gently.

“...y-you're hitting it again, oh _yes_... _there_...” Those noises couldn't be faked, the way his short nails were raking down his back wasn't something done out of duty, he was _enjoying_ this, “ _ah-_...!” That deep voice caught somewhere in the back of his throat, his thin stomach trembling as he let out a soft, near weeping groan and arched his hips up to release himself against JungJae's skin, “...d-don't stop...please...” Kissing quickly at his lips, SeungHyun parted them to let JungJae's tongue in, reciprocating without him having to urge, holding him closer without needing to be encouraged. This was everything JungJae needed and he wasn't about to stop if it was what SeungHyun did too.

 

They'd split up on the morning of checking out. SeungWoo doing the honorable thing and dealing with returning the keycards and getting together the bills, JungJae grabbing some snacks from the lodge for the long ride back to the city, and JaeHan and WooSung left packing up the cars.

“Can you even reach the back of the trunk?” JaeHan rolled his eyes as he pushed the younger man's haphazardly placed luggage to the side in order to fit his own, “If there's not enough space-”

“If there's not enough space it's _your_ fault, I bought this car from you in the first place.” Over the rest of the weekend their near mutual banter hadn't slowed, though there was a tapering off now as JaeHan straightened up to the hand on his back.

“Here, I'll get it, you could lose your glasses in there.”

“...WooSung?”

“Mh-hmm?” He was answering from somewhere with his head further than JaeHan had been able to get to, the absence of those eyes on him making this somewhat easier to bring up seeing as it hadn't been mentioned during or after since.

“...What happened this weekend,” It was safe to say he had his attention when he stopped his incessant shifting on his feet, JaeHan continuing before he could think to try and butt in and finishing the thought with little more than his usual exasperated sigh when dealing with WooSung, “...Never talk about it again.” There was a moment more of pause, the other man emerging a moment later, his eyebrows furrowed as if in thought before he responded.

“...Okay. Did you want to drive?” At least he had become a little more agreeable, or at least JaeHan had thought before hearing the same teasing tone and rolling his eyes again, “You did it so well while we were up here.” In spite of what WooSung felt, no, it likely wasn't going to happen again, he was happily married and a weekend away wasn't about to change that...but he'd always remember the time he'd heard his name spoken more favorably from those usually cruel but _interesting_ lips. While his own were occupied somewhere further down.

 

“All set?” SeungWoo was holding the bills as though he'd just won the lottery, clearly time spent apart from the office not helping to separate his better nature as JungJae smiled and opened his can of coffee.

“Almost, the other two are already at the car.”

“Ah, did they get our things?” Taking a sip, JungJae realized it might have been foolish to leave it in their care, JaeHan usually more cautious but when he had WooSung along for the ride...

“Probably, but I'll go and check anyway.”

“Okay. I'll meet you there.” As he handed over the few food stuffs he'd obtained, JungJae headed back towards the cabin doors where they'd left their luggage to be taken away. From first glance it seemed a good bet that JaeHan had been paying attention, nothing left behind as it were and a relieved smile crossing JungJae's face. It had been a good weekend, and he would hate to have that spoiled by something as dumb as losing his bag...or something else, it seemed, as he only paused briefly before heading to the door at the end of the path. Reaching up to knock, JungJae felt anticipation already jumping in him, no matter how many times they'd managed to see each other over the course of the few days.

“Hello-? _Oh_...come in.” He was still naked like he'd left him, the smell of smoke coming from the ashtray having hit JungJae's nostrils even before the door was opened but it felt familiar by this point, especially with when SeungHyun liked to take his cigarettes after even more pleasurable ventures.

“I can't stay long.”

“Just came to say goodbye?” It almost seemed like there was a hint of melancholy in those usually so sultry eyes, JungJae swallowing back against the coffee that seemed to have frozen in his throat, his grip on the can tightening.

“Well...yes and no.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” It wasn't just the way they'd first gotten together that reminded him of JaeHan, when SeungHyun didn't have the upper hand it seemed to confuse him to irritation.

“I wanted to give you my card, at the café...I thought, if you're ever in the city-”

“Oh...in that case, I'd love to.”

“It's a date.” The words, innocuous as they were, brought a further pink to JungJae's cheeks than the cold ever could.

“I hope you won't be serving it to me from a can.” With a long finger he was pointing from behind the door he was shielding his naked body with, JungJae laughing quietly to the warm and easy way they seemed to interact even after so short a time, though not without the usual palpitations.

“This is just for the drive home.”

“...Be safe.”

“I will...” With one kiss more he seemed to seal the deal completely, already elated for when he would get that phonecall as he pulled back and smiled the most genuine he had in months, “Goodbye, SeungHyun.”

“JungJae...”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

He'd barely had time to get back into bed when SeungHyun glanced up with interest to the sound of the door opening.

“ _No maid service_.”

“SeungHyun, _don't be cruel to me like that_.” He was smirking already, having known who would be paying him a visit all along as he sat back against the resting pillow and reached for his cigarette.

“ _Your English is getting better, I heard, why don't we talk in that?_ ” He liked to tease the other man more than was necessary at times, but he knew it was only of benefit. They got to see each other maybe three times out of the year, and they never wasted what little time they had together, “ _Come here_ , Kohei...”

“ _There were a lot of men this year..._ ” He was old enough to follow traditions near blindly, sliding his shoes off in the entryway before doing as instructed and coming to sit aside the bed, having his head gently cradled.

“ _Did it turn you on?_ ” There was pause for a breath of preparation, the same fingers that had graced the bodies of every one of four men now doing similar to the Japanese man's hair as it was gently petted.

“ _...I was jealous_.”

“ _I know...you're always so much more passionate when you are._ ”

“C-can I?” It was the best he knew in Korean and it drove SeungHyun wild just to hear it.

“ _Okay. But be gentle with me,_ Kohei _. I've had a lot of exercise this weekend._ ”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's taken me a while but finally it is done!  
> I hope you enjoyed it, K.❤️ (and all others who decided to read)


End file.
